Blurred lines
by NATE15765
Summary: When katniss reunites with Cato they bond . What does peeta think?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I deleted Blurred Lines but this is the do over.

-Nate

* * *

**Katniss P.O.V**

Today was supposed to be fun,but no, today was the day my dad died.

After his passing life became rougher than ever, my sister prim got horribly sick.

Today is the start of a new year at Ocean water high school .

My iPhone brings.

**Kittyclove: Hey girl!**

**Catnip: Sup**

**Kittyclove:OMG I heard that Gale is gonna ask you out!**

**Catnip:Ewwwwwww Sure he's hot but no not him**

**Kittyclove: Girl I'm coming over to help you get dressed like right now**

**Catnip: K**

Seconds later clove burst into my room."Girl that hair isn't gonna work no way no how." I didn't even look at my hair until now "Holy-" I say but clove cuts me off"No need for thaot" she gets out a red shirt and skinny jeans "Now this is hot" clove says. I slip of my other clothes and put on my red shirt and skinny jeans.I look at myself in the mirror "I look sexy" I say"Now for the hair" she says. She grabs a comb and combs it. Five minutes later I have the prettiest hair ever. "K now let's get to school" I say.

* * *

At school

* * *

"YO glimmer wait up!" I shout while riding my bike with. Clove.

"Sooooo what did you say to Gale?" She asks

"Does every one know about that?" I say

"Hey katniss" Purrs Gale

"Hey Gale..." I respond I stop my bike

"I was wondering if you'd like to g-" I cut him off

" look Gale your hot but no" I say

"Nobody's ever said no to me!" He yells

"Aww well I just did" I say

"You will regret that!" He yells

"Whatever" mutter and ride away with glimmer and clove

"I can't believe you did that!" Clove says

"Yeah he's sooooo cute" glimmer says

"Really guys" I say looking at them

"KATNISS LOOK OUT!" Clove says

I Look ahead of me and see a blonde boy walking

"Hey look ou-!" To late I slam into him. Hard.

I get up to apologize and see someone I thought I'd never see again

"Cato?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Cato P.O.V**

I wake up the clock reads. 6:00 AM. I moan. My bedroom door bursts open, my dog jumps onto my bed and licks my face,"Hi boy!"I say, I get up and take of my sweat pants and shirt and put on jeans and a blue t-shirt, I grab my iPhone and walk down the stairs to the kitchen, I walk to the pantry and grab a piece of toast and shove it in the toaster, my mom walks down the stairs,"How'd you sleep honey?" She asks "Ok I guess" I respond, "Why do I have to go to Ocean water high school?, out of all the school why that one?" I ask "Because your father got a brand new job here, and it's supposed to be fantastic, so don't screw it up" she says,My toast pops out. I butter it and shove it in my mouth and start to pack my backpack, once I'm done I plop down on the couch and channel surf I do this for about 30 min then I start to walk to school, I remember how I used to walk with katniss every day before we both moved away I will never forget her Brown beautiful hair. I don't even pay attention to the biker coming closer until I hear a shout ","Hey look ou-!".SLAM I get Hit hard. Crap. I might have broke something, "Cato?" The biker says, I look up at the biker and see the girl with the Brown hair."Katniss!" I jump up, we embrace in a hug,"But how I thought you moved to Hawaii?" She says. "Yeah, we did but, my dad lost the job... again" I say "So what high school are you going to?" She asks "Well, Ocean water high" I say "No way.. I going there!" She says "Well let's not be late for the first day of school" she says "Yeah but theres not enough time for me to walk" I say "Hop on"

* * *

AT SCHOOL Peetas P.O.V

* * *

Class is just about to start when two people walk in, one blonde kid and a Brown haired chick, she looks nice, She's definitely Mine...

KATNISS P.O.V

It's been awhile since I've seen Cato, almost 6 years! I take the seat next to cato,and the teacher starts class. "Hello class I'm Mr. Snow and i'll be your World History teacher, and I know that it's only the first day but we are starting a project!" The class groans. "You shall pair with one person of your choice" me and Cato exchange looks and I nod, "Go get your partners" A blonde boy walks up to me "So babe partners?" He asks "Two things 1 I'm not your babe 2 I already have a partner" I say "Crap your dangerous. I like dangerous" he walks away

"What was that about?" Cato asks "Some pervert trying to flirt with me," I say "Oh he is a perv" I knew that wasn't the last I have heard of The blonde Pervert


End file.
